BA with P&P2 in AU
by Minuette
Summary: A wild BA story with P&P2 in AUverse
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, but to Jane Austen and Joss Whedon.

Prologue

"You're breaking up with me?" the girl's voice was so soft that the rain could have easily drowned her out.

"I think it is for the best that I...leave." his voice deepened as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "This…relationship isn't fair for you."

"But...I love you; I want my life with you." Her voice trembled but her eyes never wavered from his downcast form. He wouldn't, couldn't look her in the eye.

"I don't."

"You don't love me?" Her breath caught in her windpipe and she felt an urgency for oxygen arising as seconds…though it seems like hours...passed before he answered.

"No, I just…I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" She whispered, wanting to plead for him to stay but is afraid of his reply.

"London I think…I…I bought the ticket for tonight."

"You bought the ticket already? So, you're just **telling** me? You were just gonna go?!"

"I'm sorry."

He quietly slipped into the night once again unaware of the rain pouring on his leather-clad self, leaving her on her doorstep.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

7 years later

A silver Lexus glided down the highway with ease. It was a glorious Wednesday afternoon in June and the hills besides the highway from the airport to downtown were glistening greenly under the sun.

"So, back to the States after what? Seven years?" The sandy haired man driving the Lexus asks the man sitting besides him who was looking out the window.

"Yeah. Feels a little weird coming home. Thanks for picking me up."

"Well, I'm glad you're here now. Three of us in the same city again! You were quite right about Chicago, it's a great place; I'm glad that Darcy and I branched out here. Speaking of which, you must come to the celebration this Friday, I have the use of your place. Now that you're here, I hope you'll join us?"

"I guess I will, but I'm not sure about my schedule yet, I'll let you know?"

"Okay." The Lexus slowed down towards the shoulder where another vehicle is obviously having some problem. Charles Bingley popped his head out of the window, "Hi, can I be of any help?"

The man standing next to his white Jetta looked at Charles and tried to peer into the window to determine any possible dangers, "Thanks, I just called the tow truck, and they're sending someone but my wife and I need to get to a clinic downtown, is that on your way?"

"Sure, that's not a problem." Then he paused, looking towards Angelus quite sheepishly, "Sorry, O'Connor, is that alright with you?"

Angelus shrugged, used to Bingley's various gentlemen-like behaviour, probably from his British blood, "I'm in no hurry."

"Great! We'll be happy to give you a ride." Bingley reached out to shake the man's hand, "I'm Charles Bingley and this is Liam O'Connor." Gesturing towards the dark-haired man on the passenger seat.

"Please to meet you, I'm Greg Ward." He motioned for the petite woman inside the car to come out and join him, "This is my wife, Lily." A petite Asian woman who's obviously pregnant smiled shyly at them.

The couple made themselves comfortable in the backseat of the Lexus as Bingley started down the road again. The group—or rather Charles and Greg-- chatted amiably through out the ride, Angelus only ventured into the conversation from time to time and Lily's shy manners restricted herself from topics other than her pregnancy which, from the manners of both parents, is a much anticipated event.

After 45 minutes, the Lexus stopped in front of a family clinic downtown in a quiet neighbourhood. A young blonde woman in white coat was standing outside. As the car approached her and halt into a stop, she looked at it questioningly. But as the couple emerged from the backseat, she broke into a welcoming smile.

"Hello Lily and Greg, I was worried when you weren't on time. And this is not your car? Did you have some trouble getting here?"

"Our car broke down on the highway, but these wonderful gentlemen gave us a ride." Greg gestured to two tall men who emerged from the front seats.

Charles Bingley had never seen a more beautiful angel in his life. He was stunned by the light the blonde seems to radiate. Her smile was warm and gentle and it made Charles even more aware of the fact that his heart is racing when she smiled at him.

"Thank you for giving the Wards a lift; I'm Jane Bennet, their OB." The angel smiled a heavenly smile and held out her hand for a handshake.

"Charles Bingley" Bingley took her hand in a daze. Jane blushed prettily and turned her focus back to the Wards. "So, shall we?" she gestured towards the clinic.

"How will you be getting home then?" Charles quickly asked the couple. "Oh, we'll be fine; calling for a taxi from the clinic will be easy."

"How about I drive O'Connor home now and come pick you up after your examination?"

"Oh, no. We can't possibly trespass on your goodwill any further! You've gone through so much trouble already. A taxi will be fine."

O'Connor looked up at this point, taking in the scene, not missing the looks from Charles to the pretty blonde. He spoke up, "Please let Bingley take you home. It's no trouble for him at all. He'll feel better to know that you've arrived home safely if he takes you home himself."

Stangely, the couple felt compelled to do as he says and accepted Bingley's proposal. Charles beamed, he waved goodbye to them and settled back into his car, driving towards the O'Connor mansion in a speed unprecedented for a man as laid back as he.

It was 45 minutes after Bingley had left the clinic when Lily and Greg exited the Examination Room to see him sitting on the couch in the waiting room waiting for them.

"Hi! All's well I hope?"

"Yes! We're having a baby girl!" The expecting father was beaming in joy as he waved his daughter's sonogram picture in the air.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Just give us a minute? Lily's got to use the bathroom." With a wide grin, Greg escorts his wife to the facilities then headed towards the counter to fetch the prenatal vitamins.

Charles nodded, his attention went right back to the beautiful angel who had exited the examination room with the Wards. He turned to her, feeling hurried by this situation, but he's not about to let this opportunity pass by him!

"I…may I ask you to join me in dinner this Friday? Truly, I would like to get to know you better Dr. Bennet."

"Please, call me Jane" Jane Bennet blushed at this man's blunt interest but he seems sincere, not like the other men who just leered at her.

"Jane...then you must call me Charles" he looked at her, as his tongue tries out her name; he sends her a pleading look.

"I...I can't, this Friday…I'm having a girl's night out with my sister and a friend" Charles looks so disappointed, which made Jane really want to call off this girl's night, but she quickly chastised herself for the thought.

"Oh...I see, um, what about this, my company is actually having a semi-formal ball to celebrate the end of the year, and it's an annual company party. Would you be my date? And bring your friends? You can dress up, it's…nice right?" Charles looked uncomfortable as he blurted out that last persuasion. _Stupid...stupid...you're making her sound like some kid who likes to play dress-up…But women like to dress-up a bit right? At least that's what Caroline is always chattering about?_

"Oh, it sounds like a lovely affair, but I think I would have to ask my sister and my friend?" Jane replied, giving Charles a shy smile.

"Yes, of course. Umm…I'll just leave you with my card and number? Please let me know if you would come or not?" Hastily he fished out a business card and a pen from his breast pocket and wrote down his direct line and cell number for Jane. Then he handed Jane the card.

"I will, thank you." With that answer Bingley is finally satisfied, he excused himself and left the clinic with the Wards who happily chatted with him about Dr. Bennet and their coming miracle.

Later that night, Bingley received a call from Jane. She accepted his invitation and he tells her that the party would start at 8:00 and offers to send a limo to pick Jane and her friends up for the party. Jane thanked him for his offer but she tells Charles that she would meet him at the party at 8:00. After their goodbyes, two people found sleep especially hard to fall into and impatiently waited for Friday to come.


End file.
